


Make Him Smile

by Aesthetically_Angsty



Series: Make Him Series [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Happy Ending, M/M, Making bets, Pre-Canon, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), We stan bobby, a little ooc, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Angsty/pseuds/Aesthetically_Angsty
Summary: Luke, Reggie, and Alex make a bet, Luke and Reggie are terrible flirts, and Alex catches feels.But how does Bobby play into all of this?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer
Series: Make Him Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133951
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Make Him Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This took two weeks to write, and it's a little ooc, but I hope you like it  
> -Syd

The four members of Sunset Curve were extremely close, and pride themselves on being able to be open with one another when it came to emotions. They had just finished their setlist for their next gig when Luke had suggested taking band photos. However, while taking them they stumbled upon a problem. Bobby doesn’t smile. They’ve known him for years, ever since he sat next to Alex during 6th grade, but they’ve never seen him smile for real. 

“Come on Bobby, it’s for the band,” Luke cried, as he looked over the last photos taken. Alex and Reggie snickered at his frustration but Bobby just rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t know why you’re complaining. Look I smiled,” he said pointing at the photo. 

“Dude, that is not a smile,” Reggie laughed, looking at the photo as well. He threw his arm around both of their shoulders, before being shaken off by them both. Bobby grabbed the camera out of Luke’s hand and placed it back in his bag. 

“Listen I think they look fine, besides I have to get to work. You’re welcome to stay here for a while,” he said. He fist-bumped them each, before leaving the studio. Luke pouting, flopped on the couch before he was quickly joined by Reggie and Alex. 

“Okay, what’s that face for?” Alex asked. 

“It’s just he never smiles. Even when he laughs at our awesome jokes, it’s never a wide smile laugh,” Luke explained. 

“True, I mean he always has this concentrated look on his face,” Reggie added. 

“Yes, but that’s just Bobby and we love him for it. Besides, do we even know if he can smile?” Alex questioned. There was a beat of silence before Luke smirked. 

“I bet you, I could get a real, genuine smile out of him, by our last gig of the summer,” Luke offered, and Alex rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll take you up on that,” Reggie responded, “however I could totally make him smile before you.” 

“Oh really, how?” Luke challenged. 

“I’m the most lovable member of Sunset Curve,” he countered. Alex cleared his throat. 

“I can’t argue with that Reg, but that’s not gonna help you. I bet neither of you could get him to genuinely smile by our last gig. Tomorrow’s the last day of school, meaning you have two months, and he hasn’t smiled in our presence at least in the past 5 years of us knowing him,” he said annoyed. 

“I will take both of your bets. The winner gets 20 bucks each and chooses snacks and movies for September’s movie night. Losers have to tell Bobby about the bet,” Luke declared. 

“Challenge accepted,” Reggie agreed, and Alex sighed. 

“Sounds like a death wish, Bobby is gonna be pissed, but you’re both on,” Alex said, and Luke clapped. 

“Great boys, then let the challenge begin.”

***

“Okay so the bet starts today,” Luke said, as they sat at their usual table. 

“Wouldn’t it start tomorrow, since it’s the first day of summer?” Alex asked skeptically. 

“Nah dude, we should start today. Gives me more time to prove you both wrong,” Reggie countered. 

“You’re gonna be eating your words man,” Luke said, just as Bobby approached. He sat in front of the guys with his lunch tray but has yet to acknowledge them, as he was reading. He was wearing his signature red suspenders, a silver feather earring hung from his ear. 

“Hey Bobbers, looking good in those suspenders,” Reggie complimented, but the dark-haired boy didn’t lookup.

“Uh, thanks Reg,” he said absently. Luke and Alex snickered at his failed attempt. 

“Hey Bobby, have I ever told you how much I appreciate you,” Luke tried, but he only got a soft hum in response. Luke huffed, as Alex laughed quietly at the two of them. Finally, Bobby closed his book. 

“Sorry, so, any upcoming gigs?” Luke nodded. 

“Yup, got a gig every other week for the whole summer,” he boasted. 

“Nice,” Bobby responded, holding out his hand for a fist bump, which Luke reciprocated. 

***  
It was after their first gig of the summer Luke and Reggie had still made no progress. Reggie had attempted to get a laugh out of Bobby in hopes that he'd get a lingering smile as a result. 

“Bobby?” he asked as they began setting up for a rehearsal. Alex and Luke looked up from their instruments with interest, but Bobby stayed tuning his guitar. 

“Yes, Reg?”

“You know if I was a gardener I’d put our two lips together.”

“Not interested, but thank you,” was all Bobby said in response. Naturally, Luke saw this as an opportunity to one-up Reggie. 

“Hey B,” he called, and Bobby grunted signaling for him to continue. 

“Aside from being sexy, what else do you do for a living?”

“Putting up with your shit for one,” he snarked, and Alex laughed at the interaction. Reggie tried again. 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Reggie flirted.

“No, I rose from the pits of hell,” he answered, still paying attention to his guitar. There was a short pause where all you could hear was Alex snickering. Luke interjected, and Reggie floundered. 

“Well, that explains why you’re so hot,” he added, and Bobby finally looked up and gave them both bored looks. It wasn’t a smile, but Luke counted it as a win since he got his attention. 

“Not that I’m denying Luke’s statement, but we really need to rehearse,” Alex stated. Bobby snickered slightly, as Reggie and Luke shuffled about to finish setting up, 

“So you think I’m hot too?” Bobby asked Alex teasingly and swore there was a faint smirk on his face. He shrugged 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he responded, shoving him lightly. Bobby let out a squeak and though Alex was not trying to be the one to make the stone-faced boy crack, he gave himself a point just for the fun of it. 

***  
Weeks passed quickly, and soon it was July. They had to cancel their gig for last week because Luke’s parents surprised him with a trip somewhere Alex had forgotten the name of. Bobby still had to work, and Reggie had decided it was their time to hang out. 

“Don’t you guys think you’re taking this too far?” Alex asked as he was dragged throughout the mall. It’s been a whole week of pick up lines and constant flattery, but that wasn’t enough. So here he was with Reggie while he was trying to pick out a gift for Bobby. 

“No, I want to win. Besides, Luke is coming back tomorrow, so if I give him this before he gets there I can one-up him,” Reggie said before skipping off to look at the bracelets. Alex reluctantly followed him. Compliments were one thing, but after the bet when Bobby found out, would he resent the gifts because they weren’t truly meaningful. He was brought out of his thoughts when Reggie came bouncing up to him. 

“Alex, look!” he shouted holding out a pair of bracelets very similar to the ones he was wearing. 

“Now we can match. That’s sure to make Bobbers happy,” he stated before going over to the register. Alex looked around the rest of the store, noticing a small music section. He flipped through the records and CDs before finding Rumors by Fleetwood Mac. It came out a year before he was born, but Bobby, forever trying to be pretentious, decided to adopt his grandparents' 60s and 70s music as his own. Alex held the record in his hand as he walked up behind Reggie finishing his transaction, and placed the Record on the counter once he moved. 

“Are you competing now too?” He asked while Alex smiled at the lady when she handed him his change and receipt. 

“No, I still think it’s impossible, but if Luke’s smart he’ll come back to from his family bonding in he’s most likely gonna have a souvenir for Bobs, and I didn’t want to feel bad for not participating,” Alex explained, and it was true. He totally didn’t buy one of Bobby’s favorite albums just because he wanted him to think of it as meaningful when this whole thing was over, and not just something to win his affection for money. 

***  
Okay, so Alex was incredibly gay. Granted he already knew that but, what he did not know was that he was incredibly gay for his bandmate and friend. You’d think it would Luke or Reggie who he’s been friends with since kindergarten, but no, it was Bobby. He’d noticed it before, the way a strand of the boy’s hair fell into his eye while he read, how when he wore his glasses they always fell onto his nose, or even how he could read all of them so easily even if he was rarely open about his own feelings. So yes, he was absolutely gay for Bobby, and it only took him five years and a dumb bet to realize. 

Luke had in fact returned from his vacation with a gift for Bobby. Coincidentally the same day that Reggie was gonna give Bobby his gift. Alex would have joined, but then it would look a little suspicious. 

“Hey, Bobby,” Reggie singsonged. They were sitting in the studio for Luke to rush over, and Reggie thought it’d be a good idea to give his gift now. 

“What’s up Reg,” he perked up off of the couch giving Reggie his full attention. 

“I got you something,” Reggie smiled, and Bobby cocked his head to the side in question so he continued, “here.” He handed him a small bag with tissue paper popping out. Bobby grabbed the bag and opened it slowly. Alex watched as Reg was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation. Bobby’s jaw dropped slightly as he pulled out the set of bracelets, and he looked up at Reggie with a soft look. 

“Reg, what- I- thank you.”

“Do you like them? Now we can match,” he said happily, and Bobby’s lip quirked up slightly. Alex watched him carefully thinking he’d smile and Reggie would win the bet, but then Luke came bouncing into the room, also holding a gift bag.

“Oh Bobberton,” he called before standing next to Reggie. He held the bag out before retracting and pouting. 

“You already have a gift,” he said grumpily, side-eyeing Reggie. Alex chuckled to himself as Reggie looked smug and Bobby shrugged. 

“I can always have more presents,” he said holding his hands out. Luke handed him the bag and watched as he opened it with the same anticipation as Reggie. 

“Woah Luke, this is so cool thank you,” he said as he brought the necklace out of the bag and placed it around his neck. There was still no full smile, but Alex saw the slight quirk in Bobby’s lip made Luke satisfied. 

“Yeah, I saw it and thought of you,” he said sheepishly. Alex thought back to the vinyl that’s sat in his bag and wondered if it would be good enough. It wasn’t exotic like Luke’s or sentimental like Reggie’s and even though the other two were doing this for a reward and Alex’s was meaningful, he didn’t want to be humiliated if Bobby didn’t like his as much. 

“Hey Al,” Bobby called him, and he looked up from where he was twirling his drumsticks. 

“Oh, what?” he questioned, and Luke laughed. 

“He asked if you got him a present too.” Alex could feel his face get hot as he stumbled over his words. 

“It’s fine if you didn’t I just thought this was something the three of you did,” he reassured him, but Alex could see a flicker of hurt wash over his face, and he scolded himself for not being confident enough to say he did buy him something. 

“Let’s just rehearse, we have our last gig this weekend. 

***  
“Hey,” Alex called as Bobby was cleaning up the studio. Luke and Reggie had gone home already. 

“Yeah Al, what’s up?” Alex took a deep breath. This was it. 

“I saw how upset you got when I said I didn’t get you anything,” he started. Bobby spluttered trying to justify himself but Alex stopped him. 

“Don’t. I uh I lied. I did get you something, I just didn’t think it would be as good as the other guys’ gifts,” he admitted. Bobby grabbed Alex’s hand and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Alex, I’d be happy with anything you got me,” he said, and Alex sighed. Dropping Bobby’s hand, he reached into his bag and brought out the vinyl he purchased. 

“Here, I know it’s one of your favorites. I didn’t know if you had one already, I can return it if-,”

“I love it, Alex. Thank you,” he said, and then it happened. Bobby looked up from the album and gave him this lopsided grin, and Alex felt like he was on top of the world. 

“You have a pretty smile,” he whispered, causing Bobby to laugh, a smile still present on his face. 

“Maybe you think it’s pretty, 'cause you’re the cause of it,” he said smoothly. 

“Is it weird I wanna kiss you right now?” Alex blurted out, and when he realized what he said he took a step back. Bobby reached out, but Alex had already started to run out. 

***  
“What is with you guys?” Bobby asked sternly. It was the day before their last gig and the bet they had made was coming to an end. Alex was technically winning, meaning that Luke and Reggie had come to the last resort: physical touch. It never crossed Alex’s mind why they kept using the same tactics, but they basically share the same brain. Normally Alex would find this funny, as Bobby had first dodged their attempts, but instead, he was jealous. He’d been avoiding being alone with Bobby all week, after running out on him. He wondered if the guys would back off if he asked. He tried to ignore the desire to push both Reggie and Luke off of Bobby, as he watched the interaction. 

“What do you mean?” Reggie questioned. His arms were still wrapped around Bobby’s waist and his head on his shoulder as they sat on the couch. 

“Yeah, we aren’t doing anything,” Luke added. He was on the other side running his hands through Bobby’s hair. 

“Yes, you are. You’ve been doing it all summer. First the compliments, then the pickup lines, then the gifts, and now you guys have been all over me all week.” 

“We just want to show you that we appreciate you,” Reggie said, pulling him closer. 

“Oh come off it guys,” Alex finally interjected. He was done. Bobby was gonna catch on and be hurt, and what’s one day early. 

“What do you mean Alex,” Luke grunted, shooting him a look. 

“Come off what?” Bobby pushed off Luke and Reggie and approached Alex. 

“Alex don’t,” Luke warned. 

“It ends tomorrow just wait,” Reggie added. 

“No, he’s gonna get hurt.”

“Will someone just tell me what you guys are talking about?” Bobby asked frustrated. 

“We made a bet. Reggie and Luke wanted to see if they could make you genuinely smile, because you never do, and I said they couldn’t.” 

“How much?” 

“What?” Reggie asked. He and Luke had made their way over to where they were staying. 

“How much did you bet on my happiness, or was that just an afterthought,” Bobby grunted, out. 

“20 bucks each, and they get to choose the movie for the next movie night,” Luke said awkwardly. Bobby nodded slowly. He looked down at his wrist and touched his necklace, before turning back to Alex. 

“Well, congratulations,” he told Alex quietly before leaving the studio in a rush. Alex wanted to follow, he really did, but his legs wouldn’t move. 

“What does he mean?” Reggie asked. 

“He smiled. I made him smile Monday, and I-,” 

“You what?” Luke questioned. 

“I told him I wanted to kiss him,” he whispered. 

“You like Bobby?” Reggie asked.  
“Yeah I do, but now I think he believes it was for the bet,” he said sadly. 

“Well, you gotta tell it wasn’t. Alex, I’m sorry we ruined it for you, but you can fix it. Go after him,” Luke said gesturing wildly. 

“I can’t. Not tonight,” Alex waved him off. He turned away, leaving the studio himself. 

***  
“Do you think he’s coming?” Luke asked as they waited for Bobby at their venue. It was their last show of the summer, and he still had not shown up.

“He’s really mad isn’t he,” Reggie questioned. 

“No Reg. I mean why would he, we only used his emotions for our own selfish reasons,” Alex told him sarcastically. 

“What if he doesn’t show up. What are we gonna do without him.”

“Are you really only thinking about music right now. He is our friend. He is our family, and this is our fault,” Alex said sternly. He was trying not to yell, but he really just wanted to know if he had lost Bobby. 

“Well I’m glad you know you’re wrong,” a voice came from behind him. There he turned around and there he was standing with his guitar in hand and his signature red suspenders. 

“You came.” 

“Yes, I did. I’m still a little hurt, but I guess it’s my fault for not being more open wi-,” Luke cut him off. 

“No, it’s our fault. We shouldn’t have used you. We know you aren’t the most emotional person, but we should have respected that or, even talk to you about it. We’re sorry.” 

“Yeah, Bobby. I mean Alex told us it was a bad idea at first too. Don’t be mad at him, what he did Monday was not a part of the bet,” Reggie walked over to Bobby and hugged him before whispering, “He really likes you.” Bobby chuckled as Reggie released him. 

“I accept your apologies, but can I have a few minutes with Alex?” he asked. The other guys shuffled out of the room. Shouting about needing to speak with the sound people. Alex shifted his weight from side to side, staring at the ground. Then there were two sets of feet in his eye line. Bobby lifted Alex’s head. 

“Hey,” he greeted softly. 

“I’m sorry I ran.”

“Alex-”

“ We just wanted you to smile more, and I didn’t buy the album because of the bet. I bought it cause I knew you’d be upset when you found out- “

“Alex” 

“And I’m sorry if I made things awkward by saying I want to kiss you, but I really did mean it, because I like you a lot.” he finished, and Bobby huffed. 

“Are you done?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Alex, you didn’t make things awkward. I was going to tell you to do it when you brought it up, but you ran. I would have followed you, but I know you, you would have brushed me off. Yes, I did think that it was for the bet when I found out, but I realized that even if it was I still like you. God, I’ve liked you since 8th grade, when you smiled at me on the ferris wheel at the fair. I-,” he stopped his monologue, taking a deep breath, “Alex I want to kiss you.” 

“Well, then why don’t you,” Alex teased. Bobby cupped his cheek and leaned forward. Hearts beating a mile a minute as their lips touched, and Alex swore he heard fireworks. They pulled back, and Bobby was wearing the same lopsided grin he had that night before. 

“I take it back. I don’t want you to smile more. Maybe, you can just smile for me,” he stated, giving the shorter boy a smile of his own. 

“Well, you're in luck, cause you're the one who makes me smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo...kudos and comments are appreciated as always
> 
> come bully me on Tumblr: @sunset-bobby


End file.
